I'm not who you think I am
by Celestial241
Summary: Aurora Muzuki Sato isn't an ordinary girl. In fact, she is not completely human. She had a dark secret, but can she keep it away from the Sakamaki brothers, especially Subaru? *Please review since this is my first story that contains chapters!*
1. Chapter 1

It was mid-November when something came up to me. I was walking down the hallway, so I can get to her science class. However, not looking, a man wearing clothes entirely black accidently push me down and left a letter.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Watch where you're going and you drop a something."

No response at all from the man, he just walked away quickly. I picked up the letter and noticed something. This letter is addressed to me. I quickly opened it, just in case the Sakamaki brothers finds out about it. You see, it has been eight months since I arrived at the Sakamaki Manor and I didn't know that they were vampires. Shu, Reiji, Laito, Kanato, Ayato and Subaru were the ones that live there, the ones that suck people's blood and most of all, the ones who made me fear my life. But, the past eight months, I developed feelings for one of the brothers. Subaru may seem terrifying, but inside, he is gentle. He gave me a silver knife that can kill vampires. Because of that, I fell in love with him, but does he love me?

Anyways, I opened the letter and noticed a seal. The seal symbolism my family and that means I need to return back home. I read the letter in my mind. It was from my twin brother, Akitaka.

_Aurora Muzuki Sato_

_ Aurora, we need you back now! You promised us that you will be back after 7 months. Now, your promise is overdue. Winter is coming and you must be there in the Winter Solstice. You must be there. I know you went on a dangerous mission. You went to see how was the vampire race going. You entered the Sakamaki household, knowing that any human that tries to escape from them, will fail. However, you are no human. You are the controller of winter, the princess of ice. Escape my sister! It is time to return._

_ Aiden Akitaka Sato_

Tears fell down my cheeks, not knowing what I will do. It was true that I was sent to check how the vampire race was going on. I made a fake call, saying not to kill me and I was able to be just fine. But, getting my blood suck was painful. That topic I won't get into to detail. I used my powers to freeze the letter and it broke into little dusts of snow. I decided to skip school today and escape from the brothers. The Sakamaki brothers still have to stay at school until dismissal. I ran to a busy place where the brothers can't find me. I quickly called my friend to pick me up at the manor and told my friend that my mission is over. I ran to the manor and packed up my things. I changed into a more suitable outfit for myself just in case I get attacked. I hesitated on the silver knife. I wasn't sure if I should bring it with me, but knowing that I might not see Subaru again, I took with me. I quickly wrote a letter to Subaru and placed on his bed. Tears were running down my cheeks as I wrote the letter. I looked out the window and my friend was already there. He gave me the sign that it is time to leave. I went down the stairs and left the manor's key on the dining table. I closed the door and left.

**** Subura pov. ****

"Ya!" Laito yelled, "Do you know where Bitch-chan is?"

"I heard she skip school today from her classmates." Ayato replied.

"Whatever." Laito said.

"Do you think she is escaping?" Kanato whispered.

"She better not be." Reiji said, "But, just in case, we should arrive there a bit faster to see what is she up to."

Reiji ordered the driver to drive a bit faster. I felt a bit worried. Is she really escaping? I don't what her to. She made me realized that I love her. I don't want her to leave. I need her and I hope she loves me back. When we arrived there, Reiji dismissed the driver. Shu suddenly noticed a black sports car that is parked in front of the manor.

"Looks like you were right, Kanato." Shu said.

"She can't escape from us," Laito smirked, "she is just a weak human."

"I guess we are going to play cat and mouse." Ayato laughed.

"So be it." Reiji closed his eyes.

"Teddy, looks like we are going to have some fun." Kanato looked at his teddy.

_Don't leave me. _I need her. I must catch her. _I will protect you from my brothers, _I said in my mind. Then, she noticed us.

**** Aurora pov. ******

"Good to see you again," Jack said.

"You, too!" I replied, "How was your life?"

"Pretty good." Jack said as he took my luggage and put it into the car, "How is yours besides getting you blood suck by those vampires?"

"Well, I am alive and able to send my report to my older brother." I said.

"Great!" Jack said, "Hop in!"

I was about to get in, but then I noticed something. I was too late. Jack also noticed it. They are here.

"Hey, Pancake!" Ayato yelled, "Let's play cat and mouse, except there is 6 cats and 1 mouse!"

"Jack, run!" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Jack blanked out.

"They are here." I pointed, "Get in the car and press the peddle!"

"Got it!" Jack said.

_I can't go back, _I thought, _I'm sorry, Subura._ This is the first time since I see the Sakamaki Brothers run so fast. It must be in their nature. They all have a grim expression as they run. Ayato is leading them and I start to panic. Jack is trying his best to get rid of them, but sadly, the brothers are still holding the grip.

"Jack, drive into the woods." I said.

"Why?" Jack asked, "What's your plan?"

"I will get out of the car and use my powers." I explained, "I won't freeze them, but it will block them enough for us to escape."

"You're kidding, right?" Jack said, "Showing your powers and identity to them?"

"It's the only way and besides, I think I can handle it?" I replied.

"Fine!" Jack exclaimed, "I don't want to argue right now since we are in a crisis."

"Thanks." I said.

Jack drove into the woods and dropped me in the middle of the woods. I promised I will make some sort of sign when I am done. He left and it's only me verses six vampires. I waited and then I heard footsteps coming towards me. They surround me and licked their lips.

"Bitch-chan, there is no need to run." Laito smiled, "But, it was fun chasing you, right?"

"I agree," Ayato smirked, "playing cat and mouse was fun, but the real fun begins now."

They circled around me, eyeing me with different expressions, on different places of my body. _They only want my blood, except for Subura, right?_

"You shouldn't leave." Reiji spoke with a dark voice.

"You don't even know who I am." I retorted.

"What makes you think that?" Shu said.

"Right," Kanato whisper, "You are just a weak human."

I noticed Subaru said nothing. He just gave me a stone look. I continue to hear the insults from the rest of them. Saying how useless I am and how I am just a stupid, weak human. Anger continues to build up as I clutch the hem of my jacket. I suddenly made my move while Ayato did his.

"I'M NOT WHO YOU REALLY THINK I AM!" I screamed as I shot Ayato a blast of ice.

They all looked shocked at my move. The truth is out. Ayato was lucky that he dodged that blast. I looked at Subaru with worried. He looked shocked and that made me feel hurt.

"You see who I really am." I said, "I not the weak, human that you think I am. In fact, I am not even human."

"So, Bitch-chan has some powers." Laito said, "I bet if we drink her blood, we gain some sort of powers."

"You're wrong." I said, "The whole time, the blood you drank was fake."

"But..." Reiji said.

"I had someone put a spell for me and only I can get rid of the spell." I replied.

"It doesn't matter." Ayato retorted, "We're going to kill you either way."

They start to attack me, but I easily dodge their attacks. I put no effort on summoning my powers. Ayato and Laito cursed as their attack fail. Again and again, each one of them loses. Somehow, I felt a hand wrap around my neck. I turn around and saw Subura. I looked at him, begging not to kill me in my eyes. I could sense that he is hesitating. _Does he love me? _The rest of the brothers looked at Subura. Each one of them, except Subura wants to kill me.

"Congrats, Subura." Ayato praised, "You caught the mouse."

"Whatever." Subura scoffed.

"Let's get this over with and destroy her." Kanato said.

"Bitch-chan," Laito purred, "I wonder with you really are."

"As I said before," I boldly speak, "I'm not who you really think I am."

"Really," Shu said, "Then, who are you then?"

"This." I replied.

With one flick of my wrist, a thin layer of ice appears. The thickness of the ice continues to grow and soon the brothers fell, flat on the ground. I first built ice on Ayato and Laito, just because they underestimated me and they annoy me way too much. The ice causes them to stand up and I freeze it up to their shoulders, so they can't break it that easily. I put as much ice I could put on them. They cursed and yelled, but it was useless for them. As for Kanato, Shu and Reiji, I did the same. Kanato was so much like Ayato and Laito, screaming and cursing. Shu and Reiji were smart enough to be quiet. I turn around and looked at Subura. Surprisingly, he didn't back away, instead, he came forward. I looked at him with my blue eyes and he looked at me with his red eyes. Red like the colour of fresh blood.

"Go ahead." Subura said quietly, "Freeze me and I won't hurt you for now."

I felt so warm when he said that. My heart fluttered a bit, but I don't want to freeze him. I want to tell him how much I love him, but instead, I did it anyway. I closed my eyes and freeze him. I try not out as much ice on him, but I did anyway. I looked at the rest. Ayato, Laito and Kanato were wriggling their heads like those bobble heads you see at the toy store.

"RELEASE US!" Kanato screamed

"Why should I?" I snapped, "For the past few months, all you guys been doing is sucking blood from me and harassing me!"

Because of that comment, I caught them. They became silent and hopefully feel guilty of their actions. I felt a bit down because isn't a vampire's nature to drink human blood. They been drinking fake blood from me, but isn't it in their nature?

"It doesn't matter." Laito said, "We will still be after you."

"And be defenceless?" I questioned them.

"I agree with you, Laito." Reiji said, "We will find you no matter what it takes."

I smirked and laughed softly. I walked away and then stop.

"I guess I should say this." I looked coolly, "The real fun begins. Also, to answer your question Shu, I am the controller of winter and the princess of ice."

I continue my walk and I freeze Kanato's teddy into an ice block on the way. Not knowing I dropped something that is so precious to me.

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE FOR FREEZING TEDDY." Kanato screamed as I take my leave.

****Subura pov. ****

_ We will meet again, Aurora. _I watch her walked away. Yes, I let her freeze me because I want to protect her. Ayato was breaking the ice and only his right arm is freed. Kanato was crying about his teddy. The rest are still struggling against the ice.

"Ya, Subura!" Laito waved, "Why did you let her "highness" freeze you?"

"Yeah," Ayato added, "It's not like you. Perhaps, you love her?"

"Shut-up!" I snapped, "I don't like her and besides, I can't go against her because she has such great power."

"He's right." Shu commented, "We definitely need to check some books with there are anything about this princess."

It took us about an hour and a half to break free of the ice. I noticed a ice crystal hairpin lying on the cold hard ice. I picked it up and I can feel that it belongs to her. I must return it back to her and maybe I can tell her my true feelings to her. Kanato hold his teddy that still has its legs and arms frozen. We careful walk on the slippery ice and safely arrived back at the manor. Shu and Reiji walked together to the library, so they can find books about Muzuki. This is the only time you will see them work together. Usually those two have their own business to do. Ayato and Laito went to get something to eat while Kanato carefully out his teddy near the fireplace, so the ice can melt. I went up to my room and placed the hairpin on the table. I noticed there is a letter lying on my bed. It's from Aurora. I quickly opened the letter and read it in my mind.

_Subura_

_ When you are reading this letter, I already left the manor. Why? Besides getting my blood sucked, I felt something in my heart that I never felt. Everytime I am with you, my heart beat really fast. Then, I realized that I am in love with you. I am willing to be with you or die for you. However, if you don't love me, I understand. I just want to let you know my true feelings to you. Good-bye Subura_

_Love Aurora_

_She loves me! _I feel so happy, but now she left me all alone. _Don't worry Aurora. I will see you again, I promise._

****Aurora pov. ****

I ran to the Jack's car and open the door. I went it and saw Jack sleeping. I tried to wake him up, but he won't budge. I had no choice, but to turn the music volume high.

"AWWWWW!" Jack scream, "Why the hell would you turn the volume so high?"

"Well, I tried to wake you up, but you won't budge." I replied.

"Whatever." Jack murmur, "Did you get rid of the vampires?"

"Yea," I said, "By the way, I didn't get rid of them. I just freeze them for awhile."

"Still whatever." Jack said. "Go get some sleep. You look like you haven't sleep for ages."

"Thanks." I grumbled.

I closed my eyes and listened the music. It is one of my favorites; Gone by Jin. The song made me think of Subura. As I continued to listen to the song, sleep came and tucks me in. _I love you, Subura._

**Gone by Jin link- ** watch?v=HJXmOugipmg

**Pictures on the ice crystal hairpin on my profile**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't able to post the third chapter due to tests coming up, so I am so sorry! Here is the third chapter and hope you like it!**

**** Subaru pov. ****

I was walking down the hallway, so I can get to my math class. Thoughts were swim through my mind about last night. Aurora has these powers that she kept hidden when she stay with me and my brothers. But, still, I love her and she loves me back. I kept her hairpin with me, so my brothers won't find it in my room or backpack. I quickly walk into class until I heard something about Aurora. I took my seat and listen carefully.

"Hey, I got a call from Aurora." One girl said, "She told me that she is moving back to her family's manor."

"Really!" Another girl replied, "Do you know where she went?"

"Yep!" The girl said, "She went to Seoul, Korea."

_Korea! That's where she went. _I got up and left the room, so I can tell this to my brothers.

**** Aurora pov. ****

"Are you done yet?" I whined.

"Well, I'm trying to find the stupid rock." Jack said, "You know you could help me."

"Fine!" I growled, "You're sitting on it."

"Oh." Jack blushed.

With a wave of his hand, the rock glow with a sign. The sign symbolize that you can pass. We got into the car and drive into the porto. We landed in Seoul, Korea. I miss Korea. We made a few stops because I wanted to buy a few outfits for myself. Then, we drive to my house. I was nervous to see my siblings. Have they changed during my absence? Jack patted on my shoulder and gave me smile.

"Don't worry, you will be fine." Jack smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled in returned.

I opened the door and was greeted by the butler. He bowed and was about to say something until I put a finger on my lips. I looked at Jack and nodded at him, so he can return home. The butler motions me that my siblings are in the living room. I silently walked into the living room and saw my siblings.

"It's been a long time." I greeted them.

They turned around and were shocked about my appearance. My older brother, Rowan came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad that your mission is over," Rowan said, "and you return just in time for the Winter Solstice."

"I miss you, Aurora!" My little sister, Lily, cried as she hugged me like a little girl who doesn't want to leave her mother's side.

"I miss all of you guys." I murmured as I returned their hugs.

I turned around and saw my idiot twin, Aiden. We hugged each other because we are inseparable. I looked at him and laughed.

"You seem to grew only an inch during my absence." I laughed.

"Ha ha" Aiden said sarcastically, "You seem to be paler since you got her blood sucked by the Sakamaki brothers."

"Wait, how did you know that I was on a mission?" I questioned.

"Dad told me." He replied.

"Oh." I said as my eyes wandered around the room.

"Well, let's just sit down and hear your report, Aurora." Rowan said.

"Yeah!"Lily agreed, "We were really worried when dad told us about your mission.

I nodded and told them my report. I told them about the Sakamaki family since they are practically the 'royal' family in the vampire race. They were furious when I told them about the brothers sucking blood from me, but I assured them that the blood was fake. They relaxed and I continue my report. When I finished, Rowan looked like he understand what is happening.

"So, Shu Sakamaki hasn't ascended to the throne." Rowan commented.

"Yes." I replied.

"I wonder how long will Tougo Sakamaki's reign is over." Lily said.

"He is pretty old," Aiden said, "and I mean REALLY old."

"It doesn't matter now." Rowan looked at me, "Besides, Jack texted me that you showed the Sakamaki brothers your powers."

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Yes and a no." Rowan replied, "I think Lily foreseen something."

"Lily, what do you see?" I looked at her.

"They are coming, Aurora." Lily whispered as she looked at me with a blank expression, "They are coming to find out the truth about you and your past."

This is impossible! They are going to find me and confront me. What happens when I see Subaru? I don't want this to happen. I'm not ready. I looked at Aiden. He gave me a worried look. I turned around and wait for Rowan's answer.

"Let them come." Rowan said calmly, "I would like to meet them."

"Are you sure?" Aiden raised his eyebrows, "Meeting the Sakamaki brothers? You know they are dangerous."

"Yes," Rowan nodded, "This is a good time to observed more about the Sakamaki family. If we think they are unfit to rule the vampire race, then we have to hold a judgement between the Sakamaki family and the council. What do you guys think?"

"I agree with Rowan, sis." Aiden nudge me.

"So do I." Lily added.

They all looked at me. I took a lot of thought into it, but I already reached a conclusion.

"If you guys agree, then I agree." I said.

"Good," Lily smiled, "All we have to do is to wait."

"I wonder how they will find us." Aiden asked.

"It doesn't matter," I smirked, "Why don't we catch up the old times? Remember we always compete on our battle skills."

"It's on!" Aiden cheered, "Last one is the rotten egg!"

"No fair, you cheated." Lily whined.

"Come on!" Rowan laughed.

I ran after Aiden, knowing that when I see Subaru, there will be love, pain, sorrow and happiness. _I'm waiting for you, Subaru. Please come as soon as possible._

**** Subaru pov. ****

"Hey!" I said as I gather all of my brothers, "I know where she is?"

"Really?" Reiji looked, "Where she is?"

"She is at Seoul." I looked at Reiji.

"Capital of Korea." Shu commented, "Well, before we go there, Reiji and I found something."

"Hmmm," Laito smiled, "What is it?"

"There is a legend about these four siblings who are known as balancers." Shu explained, "They hold this world together and each of them are in charge of something."

"There are two girls and two boys." Reiji continue as he unrolled a poster about the four siblings, "The oldest is Isamu Sato while the youngest is Natsuko Sato. As for the other two, they are fraternal twins."

"Fra- what?" Ayato said.

"Fraternal twins." Reiji retorted, "It means that they are twins, but they are a boy and a girl."

"Anyways, the boy's name is Akitaka Sato." Shu pointed the picture of a boy with black hair and a streak of red, "The girl's name is Muzuki Sato."

"Wait, did you say Muzuki?" Kanato said.

"Yes." Shu replied.

"Why do you ask, Kanato?" Ayato asked

"Aurora's Japanese name is Muzuki!" Kanato exclaimed, "Also, the picture of the girl looks like Aurora."

"Kanato is right." Reiji said, "Aurora's Japanese name is Muzuki and the picture does look like her."

"Wow," Laito praised, "For the first time, Kanato said smart."

"I just want revenge for freezing teddy." Kanato grumbled.

"Wait, there is more." Shu said, "Remember when she replied my question, saying that she is the princess of ice and the controlled of winter. Well, the description of what Muzuki is in charge of is exactly the same."

"So, what are we waiting for?" I said after listening about these four balancers, "Are we going to Korea or not?"

"We are," Ayato answered, "but it seems that we are missing something, right Reiji"

"Of course!" Reiji widened his eyes, "I also found this with Shu."

"What is it?" I said.

"This." Reiji pulled out.

It was a black leather book with gold writings on it. Could this be the key to find her? Reiji opened it and flipped through the pages. He showed us a picture of an old man. For some reason, this man looks familiar to all of us.

"So, who is this?" Ayato asked.

"This man is Tamotsu Ito." Shu explained, "Legends says that he is the wises besides the four balancers. It is written that he knows everything."

"Everything?" I said, "Like he knows that we are vampires and what we are doing?"

"Yes." Reiji answered, "People had try to find Tamotsu Ito, but failed. However, there are clues on where we can find Tamotsu Ito."

"So, this legend is real?" Ayato asked.

"Perhaps." I said, "Everything seems to make sense because of Aurora."

"Then, how are we going to find this old man?" Laito said.

"The closest clue I got is Takayama." Reiji answer.

"Here in Japan?" Kanato looked at Reiji.

"Yes." Reiji nodded, "I spoke to our _father _about letting us use his private plane and I spoke to the principal about us using online school lessons until we return."

"We have a private plane?!" the triplets said together.

"Yes." Shu said, "It's better than being with humans."

"Then, let's pack up." I said, "We leave in three hours."

Everyone nodded and left to their respective rooms, so they can pack up. I stayed behind to look at the picture of the four balancers. I look at the picture of Muzuki and notice something, something about her hair. Then, I saw the exact ice crystal hairpin that I picked up after Aurora left. I took it out and hold it tightly, not to tight because it might break. _I'm coming, Aurora. Just wait._

**** Aurora pov. ****

It has been a long day with my siblings. I am glad that I have return, but I was sad because I miss Subaru. I was dressed in a blue high low dress and was sitting in front of the piano. I was thinking what song I should play, so that song can make me think about Subaru. I started to play 'Missing you' by 2ne1. This song might even talk about the future of Subaru and me. It is possible for us to be apart. I continue to play until I finish the song. I closed my eyes and tears started to trickle down my cheeks. Then, I heard a voice in my mind. _I'm coming, Aurora. Just wait._ He's coming! He's coming for me! It is definitely Subaru's voice. I smiled, but still, will that song be the future of Subaru and me. I looked at the stars and closed my eyes.

"I'm waiting, Subaru!" I whispered.

**So, that was the third chapter. Also, a friend of mine is willing to draw Aurora Muzuki Sato for me, so if there is any character that you will like to see, please message me. And of course, please review and tell me if you want Subaru and Aurora together or not. I am trying my best to make this story good for you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**** Aurora pov. ****

"Time to wake up." A maid patted on my shoulder, "You don't want to be late for breakfast."

"What." I murmured

"It's time to wake up." The maid repeated, "You don't want to be late for breakfast."

"Crap," my eyes opened, "breakfast."

I got up and two maids brought me to the bathroom, so I can brush my teeth and wash my face. Then, the maids made me sit on a chair and showed me outfits I can wear for today. I keep on rejecting them, so I dismissed them because the outfits were just not my style. I opened my closet and walked in. Yes, it is a walk-in closet. I decided to wear black skinny jeans, a blue blouse, a white blazer and black combat boots. I pull my hair in a high ponytail and opened the bedroom door. Once I opened it, the same two maids bowed in front of me.

"No need to be too formal." I said, "I'm still trying to get used to it."

"Of course." One maid replied. "Also, welcome back, princess."

"Thank-you." I smiled

They nodded and I made my way to the dining hall. I saw Rowan sitting down and not touching his food. Instead, he is looking at his laptop. The butler pulled a seat and I sat down. After that, the butler served my favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes. I thanked him and looked at Rowan. I sighed and took his laptop away from him.

"Hey!" Rowan exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"You're not eating you breakfast, so that's way." I snapped, "Now, eat."

"Fine." Rowan growled, "Sometimes, I wonder who the mature one in the family is."

I put his laptop on my side of the table and ate my blueberry pancakes. After that, I opened his laptop to see what he was looking at. I choked on my blueberry pancake when I saw what was he was seeing.

"The Sakamaki Family?!" I said

"Well, I guess since I am going to meet them, I might search them up a bit." Rowan shrugged.

"Search what up?" Aiden said as he entered with Lily

"This." I answered as I showed them.

"Oh." Lily said

"Search them all you want, Rowan," I handed Rowan back his laptop, "But they are different then you think they are."

"Let's hope you are right." Aiden raised his glass.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"You know," Lily said, "It is creepy when you do that, Aiden."

"Hey!" Aiden exclaimed, "I don't look creepy."

We all laughed and carry on what we need to do today. What I need to do, is to visit a special place.

**** Subaru pov. ****

We arrived at Takayama at 1:30am. It was very quick because it was just four hours and 33 minute flight. The airport was practically empty since it is still dark. We kept out postures straight, so we won't be a mockery to the humans. We quickly got checked and then got in to the plane. Each and one of us were doing our own thing during our ride in the plane. Shu is listening to music, Reiji is reading a book, and Kanato is eating some dessert. Laito and Ayato are sleeping while I just stare off at the dark clouds. Once, we got out of the Takayama Airport, we quickly drove to a house that my _father _own.

"Wow." Laito awed, "This is one of our summer homes?"

"Apparently," Shu sighed, "yes."

"Then, why do we have so many?" Kanato asked.

"We are the royal family in the vampire race," Shu answered, "So I guess the houses were either built or bought for our family only."

"Hmmp." Ayato said, "Seems fair enough."

"So, when are we going to find Tamotsu Ito?" I asked Reiji.

"Tomorrow." Reiji replied, "I think we all need some rest."

We all agree and went to our rooms. I looked at the ceiling of my room, thinking about Aurora as I wait for sleep to overcome me.

**** Aurora pov. ****

I arrive at my special place, the art room. When I was little, I love to paint during my free time. I would paint the sunset, the moon and even my siblings. I quickly took off my coat and prepare the things I need. As I prepared the paint, I was thinking what to draw. Should I paint the dark clouds that I see every night or should I paint a withered flower. Soon, I decided to paint a white rose that I saw during my stay at the Sakamaki Manor. Everytime I see a white rose, it reminds me of Subaru. I heard that his mother, Christa, was known as the "White Rose" in the vampire race. I shook my head and start painting. Once I was done, I heard a knock.

"Aurora." Lily said as she walked in

"Yes." I answered, "What are you doing here?"

"I just finished tending the winter flowers, so I came to see what are you doing?" Lily answered.

"I was painting a white rose, Lily." I said, "Care to see?"

"Sure." Lily smiled.

I showed it to her and Lily awed at the painting.

"It's beautiful." Lily looked at it closer. "Can you me a lily for me?"

"Sure!" I nodded, "But, when I have time. I have to go to Rowan's office for a meeting."

"Ok" Lily smiled.

We walked out of the room and went to different directions. When I arrived at Rowan's office, I saw Aiden there.

"Hey!" I greeted them.

"Hey!" They greeted me back.

"So, why are we meeting here?" I asked

"The Sakamaki brothers are looking for Tamotsu Ito." Rowan answered, "I suggested to Tamotsu that he should let them in and he agrees."

"Ok." Aiden said, "So, what does it do with us?"

"Well, after looking at Tougo Sakamaki profile," Rowan said, "He doesn't seem to be a good ruler?"

"So, your plan is?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Once, the brothers reach to our home." Rowan explained his plan, "I would arrange a meeting with each brother in order to see more of Tougo."

"Then, who would take the position if Tougo is unfit to rule?" Aiden asked.

"Shu." Rowan answered, "He is a good ruler and I can see it with my foresight ability."

"I agree." I sighed, "Even though he looks lazy and skips school, he has a heart of a good ruler."

"Yeah," Aiden looked at the flowers, "I guess you guys are right."

**** Subaru pov. ****

"Where are you taking us, Reiji?" I growled at him

"This is the place." Reiji said, "But, I don't see any sign of Tamotsu Ito anywhere."

"What?" Ayato yelled, "So, we come all the way here for nothing?"

"I guess." Reiji closed his eyes.

"Then," Kanato said, "We can't find her."

"Useless." Shu whispered, "So, know what-….

Shu got cut off by something. We suddenly here a voice that is telling us to come forward. Surprisingly, we all walked forward to the voice and then, we were all knocked out. The last thing that I saw was an old man smiling at me. Could it be him?

_4 hours later_

I woke up and saw myself sleeping in a couch. My brothers were sleeping either a couch or a chair. I went to each of my brothers and woke them up. I looked at our surroundings and saw an old man reading and book.

"It's about time for you boys to wake up." The old man turned around, "My name Tamotsu Ito. I'm sure you guys know about me since you want to know about Aurora."

"Yes, sir." Reiji bowed, "My name is-"

"Reiji, I know." Tamotsu said, "You must be Shu, Ayato, Kanato, Laito and Subaru."

He pointed at us as he spoke our names. The, he beckoned us to come forward.

"Now, I know you want to find Aurora." Tamotsu said.

"Yes, but is she really Muzuki Sato?" Ayato asked

"She is the real Muzuki Sato." Tamotsu answered, "And you know that messing with one of the Sato siblings is not a good idea."

"She didn't tell us that she is a powerful person." I defended.

"I know, Subaru." Tamotsu sighed, "But, sometimes you must know how to control yourself."

"I guess." We all murmured.

"Since, you boys are all here," Tamotsu said, "I would like the chance to speak to you and I will start with you, Shu."

With a clap of his hand, we were all transported in separated rooms.

**** Third person pov. ****

Shu looked at his room and sadness filled his eyes. It was the place where Edgar and he always play. Shu sat down and reflected himself. It was Reiji's fault for burning down the village, but he told Edgar that he burned down the village. Shu regretted, he regretted everything he did with Edgar. Shu heard footsteps coming to his way. He turned around and saw Tamotsu standing in front of him.

"In this world, there is happiness, sorrow, madness, all kind of emotions." Tamotsu spoke softly, "You were merely protecting your family."

"No, I wasn't." Shu whispered, "I let Edgar died."

"Yes, you did, but you will see him again." Tamotsu looked at Shu.

"What do you mean?" Shu widened his eyes, "What do you mean by seeing by seeing him again?"

"You'll see, my boy." Tamotsu turned around, "You'll see."

With that, Tamotsu left Shu wondering about Tamotsu's answer.

Reiji stand there and wondering why is he in his mother's room? He hated her! He hired someone is kill her, but in the end, she was happy she died. Reiji wanted to bring his mother's life back, so he can torture her. Reiji walked around his mother's room and saw a book lying on his mother's bed. He opened and gasped at what he saw.

"This is my mother's journal." Reiji flipped the pages, "She actually loves and cares about me."

"She did." Tamotsu said as he appeared in front of Reiji, "She wanted to make you feel the responsibilities in a young age."

"Responsibilities?" Reiji looked at Tamotsu, "Why?"

"So, one day," Tamotsu explained, "You can help Shu when he takes over the throne. It is your destiny."

"So, she really cares about me?" Reiji asked.

"Yes." Tamotsu nodded.

"Then, should I ask for her forgiveness when I visit her grave?" Reiji asked again.

"That is up to you." Tamotsu smiled, "But, if you ask for my opinion, you should."

"Yeah," Reiji whispered, "I guess."

"And you should ask for Shu for forgiveness since you were the one who burned down his friend's village."

"But, he was playing with a human." Reiji defended.

"I know," Tamotsu sighed, "But, at least he knows how to make friends."

"Oh." Reiji looked down, "So, I should."

Tamotsu nodded and left. Leaving Reiji thinking is he really going to ask his mother and brother forgiveness.

**Christmas is coming! Yay! I wish you guys a MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! If you are wondering when Yui will come, she is possibly in the next chapter. So, please continue to look forward of this story and please REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**** Third person pov. ****

Ayato was sitting down with tears running down his face. Ayato doesn't usually cry, but in this matter, he did. Why? It was his entire fault. He let her go without finding a way to save her. Now, it is too late, way too late. It has been a year since her death and a year. Ayato vowed that he will never come to the same lake that they had their first dance and her death. It was his entire fault, all his fault.

"It is not your fault." A soft voice said.

Ayato turned around and saw her, his love, his Yui. Yui was dressed in a dark red dress with a red rose crown that was put on her hair. Ayato stared at her with disbelief in his eyes. He ran up her and hugged her tightly, not letting her go. Yui hold him as she whispers words of love.

"I'm sorry, Yui!" Ayato cried, "I should be there with you instead I let you go by yourself and let you drown in the middle lake."

"It is not your fault, Ayato." Yui lift Ayato faced, "I was foolish to go kayaking by myself and I know that you were too tired during that time."

"But, still, I let you died." Ayato said, "I let you died. I will find a way for us to be together, even if it risks my life."

"But..." Yui stopped, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Ayato nodded, "We will be together again."

Yui smiled and nodded. They kissed for a while and then hold each other until Yui faded. Ayato fell down to his knees with his head down.

"So, is this the path you are going to choose?" Tamotsu said as he looked down at Ayato. Ayato stood up and held his head firmly.

"Yes!" Ayato replied.

"Then, I shall help you." Tamotsu said, "When you and your brothers meet the four balancers and gain your wish, ask them for the solution."

Ayato nodded and Tamotsu disappeared.

Laito lay down as he thought about the relationship that he and his _mother_ have. Yes, they had an affair, but it doesn't matter, right?

"Your sexual ways are going way too far." Tamotsu sighed.

"I'm use to." Laito shrugged.

"Really?" Tamotsu asked.

"Yes." Laito nodded hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" Tamotsu asked again.

This time Laito failed to keep his status straight. He banged his fist to the wall and as he tried to bang his fist again, Tamotsu put his hand up to stop him.

"There is always room for a change." Tamotsu spoke slowly, "A big one or a small one."

"There is?"Laito widened his eyes.

"There is." Tamotsu nodded and vanished in Laito sight.

"Look Teddy!" Kanato exclaimed, "We have company."

Kanato placed his teddy next to other teddy bears. He starts talking about how he loves sweets. Kanato talk non-stop until someone cut in.

"Kanato, you do love talking to stuff bears." Tamotsu said.

"Yep!" Kanato smile happily.

"Do you do that because of her?" Tamotsu asked "Because of your mother?"

"She never loved me." Kanato spoke darkly, "She never cared about me. She even dares to have a sexual relationship with my uncle."

"And you want revenge?" Tamotsu said.

"I do!" Kanato stood up, "I want her to feel pain."

"But, she is in pain down in hell." Tamotsu said, "Even if she is the Demon's lord daughter, she is in chains. One of the four balancers can control what is in hell. Gain their favour and tell them what kind of punishment you want for your mother to have."

"I could do that." Kanato whispered.

"Yes, dear boy." Tamotsu said as he walked away, "Yes, you can."

Subaru stood in the middle of a room. The room was very spacious; in fact, the room seems to be a dance room. Subaru looked around; wondering why is he in this room.

"Aurora loves to dance ever since she was little." Tamotsu smiled, "Especially with her friends."

"She does?" Subaru smiled also, "I never had seen her dance."

"You will." Tamotsu said, "But, first, I will make this short. Win her heart."

"Do you think I have a chance?" Subaru asked.

"She has tons of suitors, but I personally think that she will choose you." Tamotsu replied.

"If you think so, then I will do my best." Subaru nodded.

"The, good luck my boy." Tamotsu patted Subaru shoulder.

**I am sorry that this chapter is short because I have to help my mom with the family news year dinner and there is so much to do. I WISH YOU GUYS A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Also, please do me a favour and review. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**** Subaru pov. ****

"Thank-you for the self taught lesson you gave us." Shu bowed along with his brothers, "All along with the happy memories you gave us."

"No problem, young boys. You must make haste to the Lords and Ladies." Tamotsu smiled, "Here, enter this portal and this will bring you to the front door of their home. Hand them this scroll to the guards and they will understand."

Tamotsu handed me the scroll and spoke something in another language. We didn't know what he said, but we didn't bother to ask. I looked at my brothers and we all nodded. Together we enter the portal. Together we enter as vampires. Together we enter as brothers. _I'm almost there, my love. Almost there._

**** Aurora pov. ****

I was in my study room until I heard some voices. Five voices in fact. I quietly walked to the door and opened it. There, I saw all five of my archery mates. I stand in front of them, waiting for an answer.

"We were just wondering if you want to have a sparring match." Jack asked.

"Yeah!" Grace said, "You been gone for awhile and we just miss you."

"Really." I folded my arms, "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Yes!" Daniel nodded furiously.

"Then, why did all of you guys stand in front of the door and not bothering to knock?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Ummmm." They looked around the room, not daring to look into my eyes.

"We were scared that you might change after that mission." Ellen spoke softly.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yes!" Luke grinned, "So, are we going for the match or what?"

"Then, let's go for a sparring match." I smiled.

We all turned to the door and saw my siblings. Rowan gave me a grave look while Aiden and Lily looked concerned

"They are here." Aiden looked at me. "It is time."

"Then, how are we going to welcome them?" I looked back at Aiden.

"We will give them food, clothes and a bath." Rowan answered, "I bet they stink right now."

My friends snickered and smirked at Rowan's comment about the vampires scent.

"Then, we should get dress ourselves." I said, "Lily, can you be in charge of the food you give them?"

"Yep." Lily nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled at Lily, "I have already prepared them a room and clothes for them to wear."

"Good." Rowan nodded, "We meet them at the Throne room."

"What about us?" Luke asked, "Are you going to ditch us?"

"Well, you guys can help us to escort them to their rooms and to the Throne room." Aiden suggested,

"Sounds great." Ellen nodded, "We will make sure they don't do anything wrong."

"Be careful," I said, "Some of them are could not hold there thirst, so give them the food once they reach their rooms."

We wished each other good luck and prepared of the meeting.

**** Subaru pov. ****

We arrived at the front of a big manor. It was beautiful and I could sense there is life everywhere. I saw two men coming towards us with dangerous looks as night was about to approach. They are fully armed and can do anything to stop anyone from entering the manor.

"Who are you," a blonde man spoke, "And why are you here?"

"We are here to meet the four balancers." Ayato came forward.

"Then, what do you bring to earn the Four's keen interest?" another man asked.

"We brought this." I handed them the scroll.

"Please wait." The blonde man said as he left us with his partner.

The blonde man soon returned with five people. Two girls, three boys. One of the boys looks awfully familiar.

"Welcome, Sakamaki brothers." The boy greeted, "My name is Jack and these are my friends; Ellen, Luke, Grace and Daniel. I am sure we met since Aurora escape from you."

"Yes." Laito smirked, "She is a good escaper."

"She is." Grace smirked back at Laito, "And I am sure she might want to freeze you again."

"She better not." Kanato grumbled, "She froze Teddy into a block of ice last time."

"A young teenage boy holding his teddy bear." Luke laughed at Kanato, "Shame."

"You dare to make fun of Teddy." Kanato shoot a glare at Luke.

"Oh, he dares." Ellen laid a hand on Luke's shoulder, "Care to try."

Soon, there was argument between Kanato, Luke and Ellen. I looked at Kanato with no expression in my face. I heard enough of their yelling and soon I decided to break their argument.

"Enough." I yelled, "We are here in peace right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kanato whispered.

"We know that you are hunger, so the Lords and Ladies prepared you rooms for each of you." Jack spoke, "Please, come along."

We were separated by rooms. Daniel brought me to my room and I was awed at the amazing decor they set up. Daniel brought a servant in and the servant placed a plate of food along with a tall glass of human blood.

"Where do you get the blood from?" I asked Daniel.

"We have are connections, Subaru." Daniel said, "Quickly eat before it is cold. You must be famished. Also, a bath has already been prepared for you and clothes are in the closet."

"Thank-you." I said.

"No problem." Daniel smiled, "I will get you after I change my clothes and get something to eat. It is going to one heck of a night."

Daniel walked out of the door and closed it. Leaving me here alone as I get ready to meet her. I quickly finish my meal and took a bath. It's good to have a nice hot bath to help you relax especially when you have been travelling for quite awhile. I stayed for five minutes until I quickly dry off and change to a new set of clothes. _So, she knows my style._ I smiled at the outfit Aurora prepared for me. How do I know she prepared it for me? She looked in my closet before and saw the style I liked. I wore a white shirt with black pants along with a blazer. I slipped into a pair of boots and took out a book to read. The book was about a young boy and a young girl with is facing obstacles in their relationship. The author put two endings; a happy one and a sad one. It is quite interesting. I continue to read until I wait for Daniel.

"Hey." Daniel walked in, "Sorry for making you wait me."

"No problem." I replied, "I was just reading a book."

"Oh." Daniel smiled, "What book is it?"

"Love or Death."I answer.

"Interesting." Daniel said, "Come with me. The Lords and Ladies are waiting."

We made our way to place where my brothers and I are going to meet the four balancers. When I saw my brothers, I was surprise that Laito was quiet. I looked at Ayato with raised eyebrows and he just shrugged.

"Hey, Laito!" I said, "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking what will they react when we meet them?" Laito whispered.

"Yah!" Ayato patted Laito in the shoulder, "It will be fine."

"Remember, we must answer their questions." Shu said.

"Right." Reiji nodded, "We don't want to see them angry."

"Also," Shu looked at Kanato, "Kanato, try to refrain your anger on Aurora since she freeze your teddy in a block of ice."

"I'll try." Kanato murmured.

"Since, you guys set out the rules already." Grace clapped her hands, "It is time to meet the Lords and Ladies at the Throne room."

"We are prepared." Reiji said.

"Good." Ellen said, "Guards, open the doors."

The guards opened the doors and we walked in. There, I saw her. She stands proud like a warrior, but she doesn't seem happy about seeing me. _We meet again. What kind of answers do you seek from us?_ It is her voice. She is sending a message to me and my brothers. I shudder at her voice.

**** Aurora pov. ****

I walked in the room and lay down on my bed. I didn't want them to come because I just want to relax. But, now they are here, I am doomed. I got up and quickly change an outfit. I wore dark green shirt, black tight leggings, combat boots and a black coat. I decided to arm myself a bit by bring my sword with me. Well, it is a sword that can be split into two swords and can be put back as one. I sat down in front of the mirror and put my hair in a high ponytail. I looked at myself and decided again to arm myself a bit more. I hide my throwing darts inside my coat and bring my bows and arrows just in case. I made my way to the Throne room by entering a secret passage. Once I arrived, I looked at Rowan with a calm expression. We walked to our thrones and sat down. Aiden and Lily walked in together and Lily came up to me for a hug.

"It is time, Aurora." Lily whispered, "I'm scared."

"It is alright." I chuckled, "All the training you did prepared you as a warrior, right?"

"Right." Lily smiled.

"Go." I beckoned her to sit on her throne, "We must let them in now."

Lily sat down and Rowan squeezed my hand. Telling me it is going to be alright.

"Let them in." Rowan said.

The doors opened and I saw the Sakamaki brothers. _We meet again. _I send to their minds. _What answers do you seek from us?_ I looked at Subaru with a hard stare. The brothers shudder a bit at my message I send in their minds. Perfect!

**** Third person pov. ****

As the brothers stop at their mark, the four gave them a hard, yet calm expression. No one spoke until Rowan made his move.

"May I say it is a pleasure meeting you." Rowan stand up, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rowan Isamu Sato."

"I am Lily Natsuko Sato." Lily said.

"I am Aiden Akitaka Sato." Aiden said.

"I am sure you know me, but allow me to fully introduce myself." Aurora smirked, "I am Aurora Muzuki Sato."

"Yes." Laito smirked back, "We know indeed."

"Lovely." Aurora replied.

"We know you seek answers." Aiden, "Tell us your questions. We are curious what you are you going to ask."

"We want to know who Aurora is. Who you are guys?" Subaru asked, "And why did you sent Aurora to us?"

"Three questions." Aurora purred, "That simply. Lily, care to explain."

"Gladly." Lily smiled, "Aurora is princess of ice, controller of winter, Master healer, half of the famous twin archers and the famous melodic voice."

The Sakamaki brothers gawked at the titles Aurora has. Standing in the sides, the five archery members laughed silently at the brothers' expression. Who knew that Aurora has that many titles.

"As for me," Lily put a hand on her chest, "I am the princess of wind, controller of spring, Master of culture and the protector of animals. Aiden is the prince of fire, controller of summer, the other half of the famous twin archers and master of dreams and nightmares."

"I have to admit that I am quite powerfully." Aiden chuckled.

"Yes, Aiden." Aurora rolled her eyes, "You are quite powerfully."

"Why, thank-you," Aiden smiled at Aurora, "Dear sister."

"Whatever." Aurora muttered, "Lily, you may continue."

"Thank-you." Lily said, "Rowan is the prince of earth, controller of fall, Master of war plans, Lord of history and Lord of the Underworld."

"Wait?" Ayato cut in, "Did you say Lord of the Underworld?"

"Yes." Rowan answered, "She did. Why?"

Ayato said nothing, but he looked in Rowan's eyes like he is pleading him.

"Ayato Sakamaki." Rowan said, "I see you have a question for me. However, you will get your answer once you and your brothers win our favour."

"You have not won our favour yet because your history with us has not been written." Aurora looked at Shu, "But, we are looking forward on what will happen. My siblings and I are blessed with the power of foresight. There will be choices for you, men."

"Don't be afraid, young Kanato." Aiden said, "You will have your revenge soon."

Kanato looked at Aiden and he smiled. The triplets' mother's father, the Demon Lord is not as powerfully as the four. Kanato can feel that there is hope.

"As for your third question," Rowan said, "It was for a mission due to your father's hopeless actions."

"Hopeless?" Shu said.

"Yes, hopeless." Rowan replied, "I would like to speak to you brothers alone."

"Of course." Reiji said.

"Good." Rowan sends a small smile, "My brother and sisters, you may return to your schedule."

They got up and inclined their heads to show their departure. Aurora hugged Rowan and whispered something into his ear. When she walked past the brothers, Subaru stopped her and hand her something. Her crystal hairpin. She smiled and left with her friends. The brothers shudder again. Knowing that Aurora sent another message to their minds. Subaru watches her as she leaves the room.

"Ahemm." Rowan coughed, "I would like to talk to you about your father, Tougo Sakamaki. Please be specific as possible about you father."

"Gladly." Shu said.

**** Aurora pov. ****

As I walked out with my friends, I send a message to the brothers. _Meet me at the gardens where the cherry blossoms are planted. Also, be honest about your father. We are all watching you._ I smiled at the message I sent to them.

"So who is up for a sparring match?" I grinned.

**So this is a new years eve present! 2014-01-01! YAY! Please review and see you guys in the next chapter. Thank-you for the support!**


	7. Chapter 7

**** Subaru pov. ****

Lord Rowan asks a few questions about our father and we had to be honest because of Aurora's warnings. We kept it straightforward and the atmosphere was a bit tense since didn't the lord didn't change his expression. After that, he dismisses us.

"So, where is the garden where the cherry blossoms are planted?" Laito said as the doors closed behind us.

"I heard it is near the grand gazebo." I said.

"Then let's go." Shu said.

When we arrived there, we saw Aurora sitting on a highest branch of a cherry blossom tree. She looks beautiful sitting there. She still wears the same outfit she wore when we met at the Throne room, but her hair was pulled in a simple braid. She turned around and looked at us with the calmest expression.

"You are here." She whispered, "How was the talk with my brother?"

"It was fine, your highness." Reiji bowed.

"I have many titles," Aurora looked at the moon, "But, I do not wish to be called "your highness". Calling me Aurora is fine."

"We understand." Shu said.

"Good." Aurora turned around and jumped down in front us, "My siblings and I wish that you stay here for a few days until everything about your father is settled."

"Why?" Kanato clutched his teddy tightly, "What's wrong?"

"Something is happening soon to the vampire race." She looked at Kanato, "An end and a new beginning?"

"Could you tell us?" Ayato stepped forward.

"No." She said, "I suggest all of you go to sleep now. You all look tired."

"But-" Reiji said.

"Please." Aurora slumped her shoulders, "It would all come by tomorrow. Please be prepared for tomorrow. Something shocking is coming tomorrow night."

"As you wish." Shu nodded.

"Wait." I said, "Can have a word with you alone?"

She paused and gave me a silent yes. My brothers looked at me and I nodded. They nod back and they left. Aurora waited until they left and looked at me.

"Well?" She said.

"Is everything true?" I said, "Do you really love me?"

"Yes, I do." She lowered her eyes, "I love you, but I was scared that you don't love me."

"But I-" I step forward.

"You don't." She cut in, "We can live long, but you can die by a blow of a sword. As for me, I can't die at all. Also, you don't love me, so what's the point?"

She turned around and walked away. I ran up to her and took her into my arms. I hugged her tightly as I can. Then, I did the one thing I dreamed of doing to her. I kissed her. She was shocked at first, but she eventually kissed me back. We pulled back, catching our breaths.

"But, I do." I whispered.

She said nothing, but hugged me. It was magic to us.

"We are together, right?" She said.

"Right." I replied.

We walked back to her room. Holding hands like we never did before. I looked at her as we reached to her room. She smiled and kissed me. A good night kiss. Then she opened the door and looked at me one last time before tomorrow night. _Goodnight my love._

**** Aurora pov. ****

Ok, we kissed and confessed our love to each other. I all love sick because of Subaru. I looked into my mirror and saw Aiden standing behind me.

"What are you doing?" I turned around.

"We all know." Aiden smirked.

"What do you mean?" I glared at him.

"As in you and Subaru dating." A voice cut in.

I turned around and saw all my friends and siblings.

"So, how was your first kiss?" Jack wriggled his eyes.

"Shut up." I stomped.

"She's too shy." Grace smiled.

"Come on, sis." Rowan put an arm around me, "How is it like dating a vampire?"

"It's nice." My face got all red.

"Awhhhh." My friends whined, "Details."

"Be quiet." I growled.

"But, you didn't tell him." Lily came up to me, "You didn't tell him that he can leave his vampire life and become one of us."

"I don't know how to tell him that?" I put my head down.

"Take your time." Ellen patted my shoulder.

"When everything is settled down, then you can tell him." Aiden said.

"That is a good idea." I smiled, "I need some sleep now. All of you guys leave."

I shoved them all out of my room and went to sleep. Knowing tomorrow won't be a pretty day.

**** Third person pov. ****

Everyone was gathered at the living room; the four balancers, the archery members and the Sakamaki brothers. Everyone was waiting for someone. Someone that four balancers decided to end his reign and let a new king to come.

"Hello, Your Highnesses." A deep voice said.

The four balancers looked up at the man while the Sakamaki brothers turned around in shock and saw the man whom they thought they would never see again.

"Hello, my sons." Tougo Sakamaki smiled.

**They kissed! I put Tougo Sakamaki in the story because of a special reason. Please continue looking forward of this story. I am trying my best to make this story great for you. As always, please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**** Third person pov. ****

"You!" Ayato pointed at Tougo Sakamaki, "Why are you here?"

"I was summoned here." Tougo smiled.

"Aurora," Subaru took her hand, "Why did you and your siblings summon him?"

"It is a secret." Aurora replied.

"Tougo," Rowan stick out his hand for a shake, "Welcome."

"Thank-you for inviting me here." Tougo shakes his hand, "I am also curious like my sons about why am I here?"

"I am sure you know why you are here." Aiden smirked, "We summon you to grant your wish."

Tougo face drained. His wish? What wish? No one knows what wish he made. Usually wishes bring happiness, but this wish doesn't to Tougo.

"Cat got your tongue?" Lily inclined her head.

"No!" Tougo said firmly.

"Good." Aurora smiled, "Because there would be more shocking news to you."

"Daniel." Rowan turned to him, "Please bring some servants here to get Mr. Tougo's things to his room."

"Yes, my Lord." Daniel bowed.

"Also, can you guys show the Sakamaki brothers around the Manor?" Rowan said, "I am sure they are curious about this place."

"Of course." Luke smiled.

"As for you Tougo Sakamaki," Aiden looked at him, "We would like to talk to you alone."

"Yes, your Highnesses!" Tougo bowed.

**** Aurora pov. ****

We sat down in Rowan's study room. Tougo looked calm, but I can tell he is about to face his worst fears.

"Tougo," Rowan said, "Do you remember your wish you made?"

"No." Tougo said.

"Well, let me tell you." Aurora giggled, "Your wish is to die, right? Even your second wife, Cordelia, knows about your wish. "

"Right." Tougo nodded, "But, I am just too powerful."

"Oh really." Aiden smirked, "Then, let me ask you this. Are you are a fair ruler?"

"Yes!" Tougo puffed his chest proudly, "Yes, I am!"

"No, you are not." Lily glanced at him.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes"

"Oh, really?" Lily glared at him.

"I dislike men like you, Tougo." I said, "Raping women, killing those who defy you and many more. Is this what you call yourself a fair ruler?"

"I never did such things." Tougo stand up.

"You can't hide things for us." Aiden pointed out.

"But, isn't true that vampires kill hundreds of innocent human lives every day?" Tougo retorted.

"That is because the council let you." I said, "But, raping women and killing those who just want to voice their opinion in order to make you a better ruler is absolute terrible. My father sent me to investigate what is happening in the vampire race and now I know what is going on, I feel furious about it."

"I can-" Tougo stuttered.

"What?" Lily snapped at him, "You think you will get away for this? You can't. It has been decades since you have been doing this and we have been begging you to stop this, but you didn't."

"But-" Tougo said.

"Enough, Tougo!" Rowan commanded, "I have thought of this and have spoken with the council. Our decisions about you will come in three days. For now, be prepare for yourself. I decide to lock you in your room until the trial."

"Also, putting an end on you reign can help you die easily." Lily smiled, "It actually helps all of us in this world."

"No!" Tougo grabbed the desk, "You can't!"

"It is too late." I closed my eyes.

"Guards, take him to his room." Aiden yelled.

Six guards took him, but before that, I raised my hand up. Looking at him makes me sick, but I need to tell him since he is Subaru's father.

"Subaru and I are together, now." I spoke quietly, "And you can't get out of our way."

Tougo looked shocked and with that Lily placed her hand on his forehead and he fainted. The guards took him out of the room and I let out a breath.

"We all know what is going to happen next." Rowan sighed.

"I know." I murmured, "I know"

**** Subaru pov. ****

"This place is beautiful." Shu awed.

"It is." Grace smiled, "Because of magic, we don't know how big this manor is."

"Really?" Reiji widened his eyes.

"Yep!" Emily said, "Here is where we practice our battle skills. As in archery, swordsmanship, spear throwing and many more."

"Oh my god." Ayato gasped, "It is so spacious."

"We like to call this our "Battlefield". Daniel said proudly.

"This is like the best place for me to practice my sword skills." Ayato said, "Can I come to practice during my stay?"

"Sure." Jack said, "I need a buddy to practice with besides Daniel and Luke."

"Hey!" Daniel and Luke exclaimed, "You can practice with Aiden, too!"

"I can't beat him easily!" Jack replied, "Only, Aurora and Rowan can beat him."

"By the way, do you have a sword, Ayato?" Luke asked.

"I do, but I left it back home." Ayato said.

"Don't worry." Daniel patted his sword, "We'll get you one soon."

"Hey!" I said, "Do you know what is going on with my father and the four balancers?"

"Hmmm." Laito smirked, "Worry about your girlfriend?"

"Uhhhh." I stuttered.

"Don't worry she will be fine." Ayato said, "She is powerful than him."

"Way powerful." Kanato smiled.

"I guess you guys want to see them now." Jack suggested.

"Yes, we would." Shu nodded, "We would like to apologize to her."

"Then, let's go." Grace walked to the door.

When we were almost there, I saw my father dragged by a bunch of guards. My eyes widened as I saw him. All of us exchange a look and quickly ran to them. When I was there, I saw Aurora sitting on a desk, drawing on sketch book.

"Aurora, what happen?" I put an arm around her, "What happen to him?"

"He merely fainted." She said as she putted a hand on my cheek, "It is nothing."

"Nothing?" Aiden looked at her, "We need to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Kanato asked.

"We decided to remove Tougo from his position." Rowan looked at Shu, "He is no longer capable of being king."

"What?" The brothers exclaimed.

"So, if he is removed," Laito leaned on the bookshelf, "Who will take over the position?"

"I think you know who." Lily said.

We all looked at Shu. Shu said nothing as he stared the sky.

"I am not sure if I can be king." Shu said, "I can't even take care of my brothers."

"But-" I said.

"I can't." Shu slumped his shoulders.

"You can." Reiji put a hand on his shoulder, "Tamotsu told me that you were destined to become a great ruler."

"What about you?" Shu said, "I thought you hated me."

"I hated you because of our mother," Reiji sighed, "But, I knew that you still care for me. Once you become King, I will help you to be a better ruler than him."

"Thank-you." Shu smiled, "How about you, triplets?"

"You have ours." They said together.

"You took care of our problems ever since we lived together." Ayato said.

"Yeah." Kanato said, "You were a great brother."

"I got to admit." Laito shrugged his shoulders, "Before I met Tamotsu, you prevented a bit of my sexual behaviour."

"Wait?" Aurora cut in, "You stopped?!"

"Yeah." He smiled sheepishly, "He told me there is always room of a small change or a big one."

"Wow!" Aurora said, "Laito is starting fresh. I didn't know that can happen."

"Hey!" Laito yelled.

We all laughed. My brothers and I never laughed like this. We really did change to a better person. _Thank-you Tamotsu._

"How about you?" Shu asked.

"You definitely have my consent." I said, "Besides, I want to be with Aurora."

"Awwww." Grace smiled, "The lovebirds are so cute."

"My little sister is growing up so fast." Rowan teases.

Aurora smacked his head.

"Aishhh." Rowan said, "The wolf is back."

"Hey!" Aurora points a finger to him.

"So, are you in?" Lily looked at Shu.

"I am in." Shu said firmly.

"Be prepared." I said.

"I know." Shu said, "Also, can we see our father."

"Well..." Aurora lowered her eyes.

"You can, but make it short." Aiden said.

"Thank-you!" Reiji said.

"I will lead you guys there." Aurora said, "Come with me now. Your father should be a wake now."

Aurora took my hand and we went to his room. There were two guards guarding at his door and when they saw Aurora, they salute at her. She told me that she will wait out here. My brothers and I opened the door and saw him reading a book.

"What pleasure do I own you, my sons?" Tougo smirked.

**So, school is starting soon and I want to give you as much chapters I can do since I am going to have mid-term exams in the end of January. It is sad! I will do my best and please REVIEW! Thank-you**


	9. Chapter 9

**** Subaru pov. ****

"Pleasure?" Laito raised his eyebrows, "It is never a pleasure seeing you."

"I know you hate me, Laito." Tougo said, "But, I am your father."

"We know you are the father of all six of us, but you never love or care about us." I retorted.

"Care? Love?" Tougo laughed, "A father is merely showing discipline to his sons."

"Showing discipline?" Kanato yelled, "The only discipline you did is leaving us with only our mothers and bring us to the wrong road?"

"We know what you did when you left us?" Reiji said, "Raping other women, killing people who defy you and much more."

"You left us with our mothers." Ayato grab Tougo shirt, "Cordelia and Beatrix would drown us, beat us up, lock us in our rooms, ruin our freedom and torture us just because they want your attention. As for Christa, she calls Subaru a filthy and begged Subaru to kill her. That caused Subaru to feel alone and stressed out until he met Aurora. Do you know what kind of bastard you are?"

"I -" Tougo lowered his head, "I am sorry my sons."

"Sorry?" I looked at him, "Do think a sorry will heal everything up? It doesn't because we know you will do it again."

"We are all glad that you will be dethrone soon." Shu said, "I will be a better ruler than you."

"What?!" Tougo stand up, "You will take over the throne?"

"Yes." Shu said firmly, "After all, I am you eldest son. I learned that a fair ruler knows what fair ruler needs to know."

"Hmmph." Tougo looked away, "By the way Subaru, I know that you are together with Lady Aurora."

"So?" I asked.

"It means that you could die anytime and leave Lady Aurora alive." Tougo smiled, "I wonder who will have the honour to kill Lady Aurora's lover, hmmm?"

"Why you fucking bastard!" I lunged forward.

"Subaru, no!" Reiji stopped me from beating Tougo, "Remember, Aiden told us that we can't beat him up. Besides, he can't summon all his powers."

"Right." I nodded and faced Tougo, "Aurora and I will be together forever."

"I don't think so." Tougo laughed, "There is no way solution for you to be another creature. Face it Subaru, you will die just like how vampires die including me."

"I will find a way." I growled.

"Suit yourself." Tougo smirked, "You are just wasting your time."

"Come on, Subaru." Laito dragged me to the door, "Let's go."

We all leave the room, but before that he yelled out one more thing.

"You will all fail!" Tougo yelled.

We closed the door and faced Aurora. She came up to me and hold my hand. I squeeze her hand, but words that he said still haunt me. _It means that you could die anytime and leave Lady Aurora alive? I wonder who will have the honour to kill Lady Aurora's lover, hmmm._

"Are you alright, Subaru?" Aurora looked at me with concerned.

"I'm alright." I smiled.

"So, how was the talk with him?" She asked, "There was all a lot of yelling."

"Yeah." Ayato scratched his back, "I think we lashed out our anger to him, but we feel great."

"And happy." Kanato cheered.

"That is great to here." Aurora laughed.

"Ummm, Aurora." I said, "Which way is to the library?"

"Down the hall, turned to left and second door in your right." She pointed the way, "Why do you ask?"

"I need to find something." I replied, "Reiji, can you come?"

"Why me?" Reiji asked.

I raised my eyebrows and he looked at me like I grew a third head. Then, he realized what I mean and he nodded.

"Great." I said, "Got to go, Aurora. Love you."

I kissed Aurora's cheek and I ran down the hall with Reiji, leaving the rest of my brothers with her. I need to find a way.

**** Aurora pov. ****

"What has got into him today?" I whispered.

"Don't worry," Shu said, "He will be fine."

"Thanks." I smiled, "By the way, I am heading over for some archery practice. What to come? I am sure my friends are there."

"Sure!" Ayato said.

"We are in." Kanato said with Laito.

"You?" I looked at Shu.

"Of course." Shu said.

"Then, let's go." I said.

We made a stop to my room to get my gear. Ayato begged me to go against him in swordsmanship. I eventually gave in because I don't want to hear anymore begging. When we arrive to the battlefield, I saw my friends practicing. I smiled on how hard they work. I am proud of them.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Wait for me!"

"Hey." Luke cheered, "Are you here for practice?"

"Yep." I said, "I was thinking to practice archery first before I go against Ayato for swordsmanship."

"Really?!" Daniel exclaimed, "Ayato, you are in big trouble."

"Why?" Ayato asked.

"She is the second best in swordsmanship." Grace grinned.

"Second?" Kanato said, "Then who is the first?"

"Rowan." Ellen replied.

"You are going to be beaten in a split second, Ayato" Jack said.

"What?!" Ayato widened his eyes.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." I pointed a finger to them, "Don't discourage him. Ayato, go get some practice. You'll need it."

"And you just discourage him." Luke smiled.

"Shut up." I snapped, "I was merely giving him advice."

"Sureeee" They said.

"Just go to practice." I waved my hand, "Also, Daniel, get them a sword."

"No problem." Daniel said.

I prepared myself by setting up the field. I chose the hardest level. Then, I took my bow out. My bow was made out of silver and is perfectly craved. The details were beautiful and each stroke was perfect. The bow and arrows are from my parents. My parents gave Aiden and I the exact same set except Aiden's set is gold and mine are silver. We also have matching swords and daggers. It sounds reasonable since we are twins. I took out my arrows and prepared myself on the mark. I pressed the on button. Targets started to appear out of nowhere. I shoot where ever the targets are. To be honest, it is too easy, but I need practice. When I was finished, I turned around and saw everyone staring at me. The brothers stared at me with awe as my friends clapped. I got out of the field and smiled at them.

"That was amazing, Aurora." Laito said, "Now I know why you are famous in archery."

"Aiden is also good." I giggled, "That is why we are called the Archery Twins."

"Could you teach me how to do archery one day?" Kanato asked.

"No problem." I replied, "Ayato, are you ready for the match?"

"Bring it on." Ayato said.

We went to another field and prepare for the match. It seems that Ayato knows how to get ready for a match; stretching, loosing up the muscles, etc. Grace massaged my back in order to get the muscles loose. Jack gave me some water to drink as I get ready. Kanato came over and told us that Ayato is ready. I nodded and went to the field. Ayato did the same and Luke was the referee.

"Ready." Luke looked at us.

"Ready." Ayato said.

I nodded and Luke blows the whistle. The match started and Ayato lunged first. I dodged and he tried again. I block his move and I pulled out my first move. I twisted his sword with mine and then I flung his sword out to the air. I took his sword as it falls down and placed it behind his back with my sword pointed to his throat. Luke blows the whistle again, so the match is over. Ayato looked at me without blinking. I handed his sword back.

"That was way too fast." Ayato complained.

"Well, they told you so." I said.

"No fair." Ayato pouted, "I want another match."

"Another time, Ayato." I sighed, "I think those three want to go against you."

"Fine." Ayato said.

"I need to go for dance practice." I said, "Bye!"

"Bye!" They yelled.

**** Subaru pov. ****

Reiji and I are made a mess in the library. Books were all over the floor and there was nothing I could find that can change me to become like Aurora. I am happy to get rid of my vampire. I continued to search for a clue until I heard someone come in.

"Oh my god." Lily whispered, "What a mess you made."

"I am sorry, Lady Lily." Reiji bowed.

"No need for formalities and please drop the lady." Lily said, "What are you looking for?"

"Something." I said.

"You can tell me." Lily said as she watered a flower.

"It is something that I want to do for Aurora." I replied.

"Let me guess." Lily said, "You want to be just like us. Someone that can't die by a blow of a sword even though you are already immortal."

"How did you know?" Reiji asked.

"I have the ability to read minds." Lily smiled.

"What?" I said, "That means you are invading our privacy."

"Don't be afraid." Lily sighed, "Think of it as a switch. I can turn it off and on for that ability."

"Thank god." Reiji muttered.

"There is a way to be just like us," Lily watered another plant, "But, you need the blessings from all four of us. Starting from the oldest to the youngest. You also need to bring a gift to them. Choose wisely on the gift especially mine."

"So, that's it?" Subaru asked.

"Well, getting our blessing is easy for that since you have a good reason," Lily explained, "But the second step isn't. You must not drink any human's blood in three days. A vampire can't not hold its own thirst in a day, so it will be hard."

"I will do anything for Aurora." I said, "Reiji, do you want to be like them?"

"No." Reiji smiled, "I want to help Shu to be a better ruler for our people."

"I understand." I nodded, "I'll go right now to ask them. I will ask for your blessing later, Lily."

"Wait!" Lily exclaimed, "Be careful on asking Aurora's blessing. She was supposed to tell you this after the trail of your father, but she was afraid that you don't want to be one of us."

"Don't worry." I said, "I'll be careful."

I quickly got out o the library, leaving Reiji and Lily with a huge mess as I go search of gifts that I could give to them. As I walk pass the blacksmith area, I was amazed how beautiful and sharp the weapons are. As I watch the blacksmiths work on the weapons, I thought of something. _No vampire hasn't give Rowan or Aiden a sword before, so maybe I should be the first vampire to give them one._ I walked into the area and approach a blacksmith.

"Excuse me?" I asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!" He said, "Aren't you one of the vampires that the Lord and Ladies were waiting for?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, it is nice to meet you. My name is Henry!" He smiled, "So what is your question?"

"How do you make a lightweight sword?" I asked.

He told me how he makes one. He first outlines the design and then cuts it. After that, refines the sword and do the final shaping. The, he treats the sword with heat and creates the cross guard, the pommel and the handle. Finally, he puts it together, sharpens it and polishes it until you can see your reflection. I continue to ask him questions like what if you want to put a gem on it or what type of metal is suitable. He answers them all and showed me different types of sword.

"Hey, sonny." He said, "Are you planning to make one?"

"Yes." I said, "It is for Lord Rowan and Lord Aiden."

"Ahhhh." He said, "Gaining the Lord and Ladies' blessing, I guess."

"How did you know?" I looked at him.

"Many people had try to do this, but failed." He shook his head.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"They don't have a good reason." He replied, "But seeing you with confidence, you have a chance. Besides, no vampire had ever given Lord Rowan or Lord Aiden a sword, so you'll be the first."

"That's what I have thought of." I smiled.

"Good!" He laughed, "You know what? I am going to help you make one."

"Thank-you!" I bowed.

"Hey, no problem." He smiled, "Before, you asked if you can put a gem. Are you planning to put a gem on the sword?"

"Yes."

"Then, you need to visit the mines." He said, "They hold all the gems and crystals there. Once you get there, look for my good friend, Christopher. Tell him I sent you to him and tell him your plan."

"Thank-you!" I bowed.

I went to the mines, but before I noticed there was someone working with jewelry and crystals. I went in and saw all the amazing artwork there is; hairpins, necklaces, bracelets, earrings and much more. I decided to get Lily a necklace. I know it is too simply, but I know that Lily likes things simply. The way she dresses, the way she eats and the way she talks. I went up to the person and ask her to help me. I told him why and I was relieved that she will help me. I designed the necklace the way I feel that Lily would like. She told me she can make it now and can come back in 45 minutes. I quickly thank her and finally made my way to the mines. Once, I got there, I asked someone where Christopher was and they point to me where he is.

"Excuse me?" I said, "Are you Christopher?"

"Yes." Christopher nodded, "Why?"

"My name is Subaru Sakamaki." I introduced myself.

"Oh!" He said, "You must be one of the vampires that came in."

"Yes." I said, "Henry, the blacksmith sent me here because you could help me something."

"Oh, really." He raised an eyebrow.

I told him my plan and all he did was nodded. I think he understands, but I wasn't sure.

"So, will you help me?" I asked.

"Of course." He chuckled, "A good friend of Henry's is my good friend. Come with me. The gems are in the back."

It took quite awhile to choose the gems. I even look for the meaning of the stones and finally I selected the stones. I thanked Christopher and ran back to the Henry.

"Henry, I got the stones." I said.

"Well done, boy." He smiled, "Here, I was about to do the outline. Let's finish this sword."

It took us an hour and a half to make the sword. The swords turn out very sharp and the weight was light. Perfect for a swordsman. We also made the sheath for the swords. I wrapped the swords in a long cloth and thanked Henry.

"Good luck, my boy." He yelled.

I made a stopped to get Lily's necklace. It was perfect and I was glad that it was finished. I was happy, but I don't know what to get for Aurora. Does she like jewelry? Dresses? I don't know. As I was going to my room to put down the gifts, I saw Aiden and Aurora dancing. They were doing the tango. The tango is a Latin dance. They danced elegantly and there was no flaw. I noticed that Aurora loves her shoes. She seems that she wants a new pair, but doesn't have time. But, that was a rumor. However, I will get her one, so she can dance with those shoes I will give to her. I walked aimlessly around the manor until I found the shoemaker. I asked the shoemaker if he is willing to help me and he was happy to make the shoes for Aurora. While he was sketching the shoes, I told him what I want. Not too much bling and the heel were high enough to be dance with. The shoemaker told me that I can pick it up tomorrow. I looked at what time it is and saw it is 11:30 pm. I think Aurora should be getting ready to sleep. I went to her room and once I touch the doorknob, ice started to travel up to my arm.

"Aurora!" I yelled, "Help!"

"What?!" She opened the door, "Oh."

She unfreezes me and got me in the room. She was dressed in leggings and a loose shirt.

"What was that?" I pointed at the door.

"It is for security." She said sheepishly.

"Oh." I said, "Are you going to sleep now?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "Do you want to lay down with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure." I smiled.

We lay down and our faces were 3 inches away. I closed the gap and kissed her. It was a gentle kissed. She pulled away and closed her eyes. I wait until she falls asleep. I kissed her forehead before leaving. We will be together forever.

**This was a long chapter. The next chapter is about how Subaru gets their blessing. Stay tune! Please review and thank-you for your support. **


	10. Chapter 10

**** Subaru pov. ****

I got everything I need; swords for Rowan and Aiden, a necklace for Lily and shoes for Aurora. I carefully put the shoes in a silver box and made my way to Rowan's Study room. Lily told me before that I need to start from oldest to youngest. I knocked at Rowan's study room and wait for an answer.

"Come in." He said.

I opened the door and saw Rowan and Aiden. They were studying a map and they looked at me with a calm expression. I looked at the two lords with butterflies in my stomach.

"I am here to ask for your blessings." I announced, "The blessing to be like one of you. Someone who can't die from a blow of a sword."

"Really?" Aiden smirked, "Then, what did you bring for us?"

"This." I presented them the swords.

"Swords?" Rowan questioned, "We have many swords in our own collection, but why should add this sword in our own collection?"

"These swords symbolize how much I love Aurora. Without her, I am nothing." I said, "Please accept these swords. Let me be like one of you. Let me be with Aurora."

They closed their eyes and said nothing.

"We'll give you our blessings, Subaru." Rowan said.

"But, if you do one thing wrong to my sister." Aiden hardened his look, "You will be prepared for the worst."

"I understand." I nodded, "I will treat her well."

"You will find Aurora at her dance room." Aiden said, 'Be careful, Aurora was supposed to tell you after your father's trial, so she might take this slowly."

"Thank-you." I bowed, 'Thank-you."

I ran to where Aurora is. I didn't see her today due to meetings with the army officials. Once I arrived there, I saw her dancing with Daniel. They danced elegantly and I wished I was dancing with Aurora. Aurora saw me and walked to me.

"Why are you here?" She asked, "I thought you were with Reiji."

"I wanted to see you." I pecked her cheek, 'Besides, I want to ask you something in private."

Aurora looked at Daniel and he quickly left. We sat down and she wait for me to tell her the question.

"Well, could you give me your blessing to be like immortal like you?" I asked.

Her smile faded as I asked her for the blessing.

"How did you know?" She whispered, "You weren't supposed to know until after your father's trial."

"I heard it from Lily." I answered, "But, I know that I will do anything for you. Please let me be with you forever. I know you gone through many battles and I know there will be more. Let me fight with you during those battles. Please, my love."

"Then, what did you bring for me?" She looked at me.

I showed her the pair of shoes and she gasped.

"They are beautiful." She said.

"And they are one of a kind." I cupped her cheeks, "Just like you."

"Thank-you." She hugged me, "You have my blessings."

She kissed me with passion. I never expect her to be a good kisser. I kissed her back and it lasted quite a while.

"Go to Lily." She whispered to my ear, 'She is at the library."

"Thank-you." I said, "I love you."

I walked to the library with the last gift for the youngest. Lily was known to have a two-faced personality. She has an evil side and a good side. I am determined to stay at her good side. I walked in the library and she quickly said something.

"You have my blessing." Lily said.

"How did you know that I am going to ask you that?"

"I have the gift of foresight like Aurora." She replied, "I know that you will have a happy future with Aurora."

"Thank-you." I smiled, "I brought you this."

"A necklace." She study the necklace, "Simply, yet elegant. The suitors I have always give me heavy jewelry. Thank-you, Subaru. You second step begins now. You are not allowed to drink any blood in three days."

"I know."

"You may leave."

**** Aurora pov. ****

Today is Tougo Sakamaki trial. All council members arrived; Rowan, Aiden, Lily, me, my parents and three other members. Tamotsu arrived early because he had to give the Sakamaki brothers a potion to drink. That potion allows vampires to survive all day until the next morning. I dressed in my formal clothes. This outfit unusual because I am wearing a pale blue high-low dress, black legging, black knee high leather boots. I put on my sword strap and wore my circlet. I personally hide my bow and arrows under my throne, so I don't need to be unarmed during trials. I heard a knock and I opened.

"Hey." I smiled.

"You look beautiful." Subaru blushed.

"Thanks." I said, "Are you doing well on the fasting?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "Shall we head to the throne room?"

"Of course." I took his arm.

We made our way to the throne room. There, I saw my parents. I rushed to them, giving them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Father. Mother." I bowed to them.

"My beloved daughter." My mother, Bernice, cupped my cheeks, "You look beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." I smiled.

"Aurora," My father, William, came up to me, "Strong like a warrior. I am so proud of you."

"I only learned from the best, father." I replied, "And that is you."

"Ahhhh." My father smiled, "Look at her, still sweet-talking."

"Father. Mother. There is someone special that I want you to meet." I beckoned Subaru to come, "This is Subaru Sakamaki."

"An honor to meet you, your majesties." Subaru bowed.

"Subaru." My father looked at him, "Since you have earn my daughter's love, you must treat her well or else I will cast you to the deepest darkest pits if you do anything wrong to her."

"I understand. "Subaru gulped.

"Honey," My mother puts a hand on my father's arm, "You are making him nervous."

"What? I am just merely warning him." My father looked at her, "Besides, I can see he is not like his father."

"If you excuse Subaru and me," I said, "We will go greet the other members."

They nodded and I introduced Subaru to the other three members I was talking about; Michael, Chriselle and Nathan. We talked about the battles we have been through. Subaru tightened his grip around me when he heard about the injuries I had. Everything went well when it is time for the trial. I sat down on my throne. I noticed my pet wolf, Blackjack, is there, sitting down beside my feet. I pet him and smiled that my hunting companion is here.

"Bring in Tougo Sakamaki." My father announced in a loud, strong voice.

Tougo was brought in and I was glad that he is in chains. He sat down and he looks like a mess. His hair isn't combed, his clothes are stained with dry blood and he looks like he barely has any sleep.

"Tougo Sakamaki is accused to be an unrightful ruler." Michael said, "Due to all the things he did in the past, it hasn't benefited the vampire race at all."

Chriselle listed out all the horrible things he did. It horrifies me that all the things he did is scary.

"Tougo," My mother said, "What do have to say for this?"

"I have nothing to say, but," Tougo paused, "This."

He grabs a guard's sword and ran to Subaru.

"Subaru." I ran in front of him to protect him.

Tougo stab his sword and I was wounded. The last thing I saw was Subaru yelling at me to come back to him.

**** Third person pov. ****

Subaru hold Aurora tightly while fighting back his tears. He handed Aurora to Lily and he felt a powerful wave. The wave made him weak, but Subaru tried to maintain his balance. He took his sword and fight against Tougo. As he fights against his own father, he became weaker. But, why? He didn't receive at wounds around his body. Soon Subaru gave up and he fainted. As Subaru fainted, Tougo took the chance to give Subaru a slash in the arm. Blackjack ran to Tougo and bite his leg hard. A bunch of guards hold Tougo down as King William gives him his punishment.

"Tougo." King William shouted "We have thought about releasing you from the death punishment, but now you wounded my daughter. You will receive the death punishment."

"Father, I will make sure he received the punishment." Aiden said.

"Good." King William nodded.

"Guards!" Aiden shouted, "Bring him down to the dungeons."

The rest of the Sakamaki brothers hold Subaru as Lily checked his pulse. Lily shook her head and closed her eyes. She opened them again and let out tears trickling down her face.

"They are bonded together." Lily said, "If one of them dies, the other one will die."

"No!" Queen Bernice cried as she clutched King William, "William, I don't want this to happen."

"Lily, is there any solution for this?" Rowan looked at Lily, "Is there any?"

"There is none." Lily replied, "I remember when I asked Aurora about this and she said there is none."

"I thought immortals can't die." Kanato said.

"But, they can fade." Lily whispered.

"The best thing we can do is to wait." King William said.

**So, I am still debating if I want them dead or not. Please tell me your opinion if you want them dead or not. Also, please review. Thank-you! **


	11. Chapter 11

**** Third person pov. ****

"Where I am?" Aurora whispered as she sat up.

She looked around and saw herself under a cherry blossom tree. Aurora was dressed in white as she gazed at the cherry blossom. She gasped as when she saw Subaru laying down beside her.

"Subaru!" She cried, "Subaru! Wake up!"

"What?" Subaru opened his eyes, "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Aurora replied, "Then last thing I remember is your father stabbing me in the back."

"Are you alright?" Subaru checked her back and then frowned, "The wound is gone."

"I know." She sighed, "I think we are at the Crossroads."

"The Crossroads?" He asked, "What is that?"

"See. There are two paths." Aurora pointed at the two roads, "One of them is life and the other is death."

"But, I thought immortals can't die." Subaru said.

"But, we can fade." Aurora looked at him, "We are bonded together. If one of us dies, the other will die."

"Then, which path do you want to take?" Subaru asked.

"I don't know." She lowered her eyes, "I don't which path is which."

They sat there, wondering which path to take. Then, a bright light appeared out of nowhere and two figures came up to them.

"Grandfather! Grandmother!" Aurora came up to them and bowed.

"My lovely Aurora," Aurora's Grandfather came up for a hug, "You grown so much."

"I miss you ever since you faded." Aurora cried, "I miss the times when you will tell me about your adventures during the Great War."

"Hush, my granddaughter." Aurora's Grandmother kissed Aurora's forehead, "This must be Subaru Sakamaki."

"Yes." She nodded.

"It is an honour to meet you." Subaru bowed.

"You must be the young man that stole Aurora's heart." Aurora's grandfather said.

"Yes." Subaru gulped, "But, I will treat her well."

"Good." Aurora's Grandfather said.

"Young children," Aurora's Grandmother spoke, "You are standing between two choices; live or fade away."

"I know, but I don't know what to choose." Aurora replied, "All I want is to be with Subaru."

"Well, you must choose." Aurora's Grandmother insisted.

"The Path of life right there and the Path of Death is over there." Aurora's Grandfather pointed at the two roads.

"Choose well, my dears." Aurora Grandmother said.

With that, they left. Subaru and Aurora looked at each other and smiled. They know what they are going to choose. Before the walk down the path, Subaru stopped her and whispered something to her ear.

"Before we go, I want to show you something." Subaru whispered.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Marry me." Subaru presented her a ring.

"Yes!" Aurora kissed him, "Yes!"

Subaru put the ring on Aurora's finger and showed her that he also had a ring. They together walked down and were proud of their choice.

**** Subaru pov. ****

"Aurora!" I sat up.

"Oui!" Ayato said, "You're awake and you... looked at bit different now."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look for yourself." Laito showed him the mirror.

"They granted me my wish." I whispered.

"What wish?" Shu looked at him.

"To be like Aurora." I replied, "To not die at all."

"So, you are not a vampire anymore?" Kanato asked.

"It seems so." I nodded, "How is Aurora?"

"I am not sure." Reiji said.

I ran to Aurora's room and saw Aurora talking with her family. I ran up to her and hugged her as tight as I can.

"We made it." I whispered.

"And they granted your wish." She whispered.

"Yeah." I said, "Still have it?"

She showed me her ring and then I heard someone shout.

"Oh my god!" Lily pointed at the rings, "They are getting married!"

"What?" Rowan whipped his head, "Dad, Mom. Aurora is getting married."

"What, my baby daughter is getting married?!" King William said.

"This is good, William." Queen Bernice smiled, "Imagine that we can have grandchildren."

"Then..." King William said.

"Then, we need a grand wedding!" Aiden cut his father off, "There are lots to do like flowers arrangements, the wedding cake, the wedding dress, the wedding venue, the wedding photos and of course the guest list."

"Congrats, Subaru." Shu smiled.

"Thank-you!" I said.

"People!" Ayato said, "Start getting the wedding planners!"

"I agree!" Aiden shouted, "I want to be an uncle soon."

"Hey!" Aurora snapped, "Don't think too far. Besides, the wedding is going to be my dream wedding. So, you are not in charge!"

I laughed and watch as the twins bickered about the wedding plans.

_(Wedding day)_

**** Aurora pov. ****

It is the day of the wedding. I feel nervous. What if he runs away? What if you reject me? I don't know what to do. The maids did my hair and makeup. My mother and sister help me in my wedding dress and I turned around to show them.

"Aurora." Lily gasped, "It is beautiful."

"My daughter is all grown up." My mother starts to tear up.

"Mom, please don't cry." I hold her hands, "You are going to ruin your makeup."

"I know." My mother murmured.

My wedding dress was made out of the finest fabric. My mother told me that the fabric was spin by the finest of the clouds. I don't know it means, but the fabric is soft. The bedding around the bodice and on the right shoulder created the shapes of flowers. Grace helped me with my earrings while Ellen helped me with the necklace and bracelet. I gave my bridesmaids a present. It was a gold ring with diamonds creating a rose shape. My bridesmaids were Lily, Ellen, Grace, Emily and Yui. Rowan offered to bring Yui back to Ayato. Yui is now a vampire and is soon to expect a child.

"Hey!" Emily hit me in the arm, "Are you ready for the wedding?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

My mother put my royal crown on my head and then the veil. As my mother put the royal crown on me, I feel the weight of my responsibilities. However, I know that Subaru will be by my side. Ellen gave me my bouquet of roses. I heard a knock coming from the door and my father came out.

"My, My." He smiled, "You look beautiful me daughter."

"Thank-you." I smiled back.

"Let's go!" My father offered his arm.

**** Third Person pov. ****

Subaru was waiting down at the altar, fully dress in a suit. He finishes greeting the guests and he was glad that the vampires accept Shu as their ruler. Subaru didn't know that the guest list was so long. Ayato gave Subaru a pat in the back. Ayato was chosen to be Subaru's best man. As for Christa, she was glad that Tougo was gone and now can live well. She was offered to be like Subaru and Aurora. The guests start to stand as the bride walks down the aisle. King William hand Aurora to Subaru and they face Tamotsu.

"Today, we see the union between two lovers as the pronounced their love in marriage." Tamotsu said and continue his speech, "Do you, Aurora Muzuki Sato take Subaru Sakamaki as your lawfully wed husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Subaru Sakamaki take Aurora Muzuki Sato as you lawfully wed wife?"

"I do."

"Then with the powers invested in me, I pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Subaru doesn't have to be told twice as he kisses Aurora. Everyone cheered for the newlywed couple as they kissed. The reception was inside the Manor and it was a blast. Aurora went change her dress and her crown. Subaru scan around and spot Ayato and Yui talking with Shu. Laito was flirting with a girl while Kanato danced around with his teddy. Reiji was sharing some information about his experiment with Aiden and Rowan. Soon, Aurora came and sat next to Subaru. Aurora was dressed in a one shoulder dress and wore her silver moon circlet.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." Subaru said as he put an arm around her waist, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Aurora smiled.

Subaru was about to lean in and kiss until Daniel announced that it is time for the couple's first dance. They gracefully danced under the moon.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" Subaru teased her.

"You are thinking way too much." Aurora laughed.

"Well, let's just wait until the reception is done." Subaru whispered, "The fun will begin there."

Aurora giggled when Subaru made that comment. They continue to dance as the guest watch them with envy. True love definitely exists in this couple.

_I love you. _Aurora sent to Subaru's mind.

_I love you, too._ Subaru sent back.

**This is end of the story! I am happy that I wrote this story because Subaru is my favorite character. Thank-you for your support! Pictures of Aurora of wedding dresses and crown are in my profile, along with Subaru suit and the wedding ring.**


End file.
